


Человеческие Квадранты (Human Quadrants by siderealSandman)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Buff!John, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, Lingerie, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Troll Romance, Trolls on Earth, Unconventional Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: Неизвестно, кто сказал, что людям будет просто разобраться с тролльей романтикой, но он был лживым лгуном, который соврал. Спустя года после окончания SBURB Джон и Роуз обнаруживают, что им тяжело смириться с тем фактом, что их девушки регулярно устраивают секс из ненависти друг к другу, выгоняя людей на время Чёрной Романтики. Джон и Роуз пытаются найти способ сжиться с этим, пока Джейд не даёт совет, который может значительно облегчить положение для них обоих... Иногда для того, чтобы отношения работали, нужно немного нарушить правила.





	1. Twizzlers и Голова-ластик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Human Quadrants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937350) by [siderealSandman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman). 



Мягкое бледное сияние окутывает гостиную комнату, когда Роуз входит в неё, шлёпая босыми ногами, зажав под мышкой подушку и щурясь на затемнённую спину Джона Эгберта, растянувшегося на диване.

\- Это что, Голова-ластик? – спросила Роуз, плюхаясь рядом с Джоном на диван, вытаскивая конфету из коробки Twizzlers рядом с ним, запихивая её в рот и приглядываясь к экрану.  
\- Наверно, - Джон пожал плечами, наблюдая, как человек на экране одним движением ножниц сдирает с кричащего ребёнка одежду и пелёнки. – Больше смотреть в буквальном смысле нечего, и...  
\- Ты не мог заснуть, - закончила Роуз, скрестив ноги и закинув их на кофейный столик перед диваном. – Ты не против, если я составлю тебе компанию?  
\- Отнюдь, - Джон равнодушно пожал плечами. – Это поможет отвлечься от этого дурацкого фильма... помимо всего прочего...  
-... хочешь поговорить об этом?  
\- Очень стараюсь не думать об этом, так что нет, спасибо, - Джон сжал зубы на конфете куда сильнее, чем было необходимо. Сзади донёсся грохот чего-то упавшего, и Джон начал делать телевизор громче, пока слабые отдалённые стоны не утонули в монотонном саундтреке фильма.

Роуз с минуту молчала, переводя взгляд между лицом Джона и экраном телевизора.

\- Это всё ты виновата, кстати говоря, - сказал он, скрестив руки и хмуро глядя на экран.  
\- Назначение виновного едва ли поможет что-то решить, Джон, - холодно сказала Роуз, стащив ещё одну конфету, прежде чем он смог остановить её. – Кроме того, никто под дулом пистолета не заставлял тебя и Вриску переезжать сюда.  
\- Никто также не заставлял твою девушку крутить чёрные шашни с моей девушкой, - ворчливо ответил Джон, скрестив руки и избегая взгляда Роуз. – Но, тем не менее, вот мы сидим на диване, едим Twizzlers и пытаемся игнорировать тот фак, что Вриска и Канайя трахаются у нас за спиной.  
\- Едва ли это можно назвать "у нас за спиной", если мы знаем об этом, - Роуз облокотилась на подлокотник дивана и посмотрела на Джона.  
\- Они _в буквальном смысле_ трахаются у нас за спинами! – прошипел Джон, показавая пальцем в сторону двери, отделяющей гостиную и кухню Роуз от спальни, уничтожением которой в настоящее время занимались Вриска и Канайя.  
\- Успокойся, - Роуз вздыхнула и опустила ладонь на подбородок. – Если у тебя была проблема с этим, тебе стоило сказать что-то, когда они сообщили нам о начале своих тёмных сладострастных ухаживаний.  
\- Да уж, Роуз, это было сказано чрезмерно длинно, даже по твоим меркам. – Джон закатил глаза, за что получил удар конфетой по руке. – Ты хочешь сказать, что тебя это совершенно не беспокоит?  
\- Едва ли, - ответила Роуз, глядя в экран телевизора. – Это часть культуры троллей. Было бы... бестактно позволять моим личным чувствам вставать на пути счастья Канайи.

Джон повернулся и смерил Роуз каменным " _ты-что-блин-издеваешься-надо-мной-Лалонд_ " взглядом.

\- _Уклончивость в ответе – признак психического расстройства, Мисс Лалонд_ , - заявил он со своей лучшей имитацией голоса Роуз, заставив её брови дёрнуться. – Ты хочешь сказать, что для тебя нет ниииииииииииииикаких проблем с тем, что Вриска прямо сейчас лапает твою девушку во всееееееееееееех возможных местах?  
\- Мне хотелось бы думать, что я выше настолько _детских_ проявлений ревности, - чопорно ответила Роуз, намертво уставившись в экран, на котором главный герой фильма обнаружил объект своей страсти в руках другого человека.  
\- Неужели? – Джон поднял пульт от телевизора и нажал кнопку отключения звука. Почти мгновенно из спальни позади них донеслись грохот мебели, приглушённые проклятья и низкие прерывистые стоны. Джон положил пульт на диван между ними, когда мягкий голос Канайи со стоном произносит имя Вриски в пустом доме. Губа Роуз едва заметно дёргается, что было Лалонд-версией погрома в комнате из Гражданина Кейна. Глаза Роуз прожигают дыру в экране телевизора на протяжении долгих тридцати секунд, Джон наблюдает за ней, выжидающе жуя свою конфету

И вот наконец...

\- Да вашу ж мать, - шипит Роуз, подняла пульт и включила звук, снова заполнив гостиную отвратительным монотонным саундтреком.  
\- Что и требовалось доказать, - ехидно сказал Джон.  
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? – ворчливо спросила Роуз. – Мы оба порождения строго моногамного общества... разумеется, должны открыться какие-нибудь... культурные различия, к которым будет тяжело привыкнуть.

Не то чтобы Вриска делала ситуацию проще, выходя по утрам после своих чёрных интрижек из комнаты Роуз и Канайи с видом кошки, поймавшей канарейку, и многозначительно подмигивая Роуз над чашкой чёрного кофе.

\- Значит, вот чем мы занимаемся? – спросил Джон, указывая жестом на них двоих. – Привыкаем к этому? Значит ли это, что мы будем прохлаждаться на диване в наши брачные ночи, смотря Комнату, пока наши жёны бесятся в люксе для молодоженов?  
\- Будем надеяться, что нет, - ответила Роуз со вздохом.  
\- Я несколько растерян и не знаю, что тут делать, - Джон откинулся на спинку дивана. – В смысле... Я же не могу просто сказать ей, чтобы она прекратила, верно? Весь смысл этой пиковой штуки в том, что троллям нужны отношения разных видов.

Роуз кивнула, морщась и вспоминая продолжительную беседу с Канайей на эту тему. Ей было больно думать о том, что женщина, которую она любила, не чувствует себя полностью довольной их отношениями, и ещё больнее было думать о том, что Вриска знала какую-то сторону Канайи, которую ей никогда не было суждено узнать. Это было совсем нечестно; нечестно по отношению к ним обеим.

\- Это не честно, - сказал Джон, эхом повторяя мысли Роуз. – Наверно, это наша вина из-за того, что мы, люди, так... запрограммированы желать только одного партнёра на всю жизнь.  
\- Если бы только у нас были альтернативные квадранты, как у низ, - с усмешкой сказала Роуз. – В долгосрочной перспективе это избавило бы нас от многих головных болей...

Она долгое время смотрела на экран, быстро моргая, пока рука, протянувшаяся через диван, не легла на её плечо и неуклюже сжала его.

\- Это отстойно, - Джон мрачно усмехнулся. – Но могло бы быть и хуже... по крайней мере, ты не единственная.

Роуз слабо улыбнулась Джону, подняла ладонь и мягко сжала его пальцы.

\- Несчастье любит компанию, верно? – Роуз потянулась к ещё одной конфете, Джон откинулся на спинку дивана.  
\- В самом худшем случае мы изобретём наши собственные квадранты, - хмыкнул он. – Может быть, они купятся, если сказать им, что "друзья по сексу" – это вполне законный человеческий квадрант, и что ты можешь мутить с кем-нибудь, пока наши девушки заняты своими ненавистиотношениями.  
\- Джон!  
\- Расслабься, я пошутил, – сказал Джон. - ...но если бы они всё же поверили, то...

Роуз закатила глаза, хлопнула Джона по руке кончиком конфеты и продолжила смотреть на экран... но часть её разума зацепилась за его слова и начала развивать мысль. Насколько бы сильно она не любила Канайю, в её жизни всё-таки чего-то не хватало каждый раз, когда она и Вриска уединялись в спальне. Роуз знала, что она не могла дать Канайе всё, чего она хотела от своей романтической жизни... но впервые за всё время она задумалась о том, может ли Канайя дать ей всё, чего хочет она сама.

Роуз посмотрела через диван на Джона, задержала взгляд на его голове, прежде чем вернуться к экрану перед ней.


	2. Паста в Италии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Роуз Лалонд телепортируется в Италию, беседует с Джейд Харли и чуть не давится вином.

\- Знаешь, когда я спросила, есть ли у тебя минутка поговорить, я, скажем так, ожидала... _не этого_.

Вода плескалась в Венецианском канале всего в пятидесяти ярдах от роскошного кафе, в котором сейчас сидели Роуз и Джейд. Когда Роуз написала Джейд, спросив, есть ли у неё минутка для разговора, она удивилась, получив в ответ от Джейд просьбу накинуть пальто; к счастью, она так и поступила, иначе она оказалась бы в публичном кафе в Италии только в спортивной майке и трусиках.

\- Можно было бы подумать, что спустя два года после возвращения ты уже могла бы привыкнуть к подобным выходкам от меня, - Джейд фыркнула, сложила ноги под белым летним платьем, пока Роуз поправляла длиннополое пальто на плечах. Большая широкополая солнцезащитная шляпа бросала тень на её глаза и успешно прятала её уши от взглядов людей и троллей, проходящих по улице.  
\- В следующий раз _предупреди меня_ , - прошипела Роуз через натянутую улыбку, когда к столу подошёл официант с двумя тарелками дымящейся пасты. Джейд неуклюже прочирикала "graci", немедленно насадила три сырных равиоли на вилку и закинула их в рот с мягким стоном. – Проголодалась?  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, блин, - сказала Джейд с набитым ртом. – Я была на ногах с шести утра, весь день выслеживала какой-то редкий вид антилопы по всему парку; Непета до сих пор в самой гуще событий, и, учитывая, что мне не хочется есть вяленое мясо буйвола третий вечер к ряду...

Джейд пронзила ещё одну пару равиоли, в то время как Роуз аккуратно распробовала равиоли с лобстером, которые Джейд заказала для неё.

\- Понимаю, почему, - сказала Роуз, делая глоток воды и с минуту наблюдая за тем, как Джейд ест. – Если бы я могла телепортироваться в Италию из Африки каждый вечер для ужина, пожалуй, я тоже делала бы так.  
\- Ну так? Я бы делала это чаще, но весь процесс приводит Непету в замешательство вплоть до озверения... может быть, это особенность кошек.  
\- Может быть, ей не нравится, когда её без предупреждения выдёргивают на другой конец мира, - Роуз туже затянула пояс своего пальто, когда неожиданный порыв ветра напомнил ей о том, насколько она неудачно одета.  
\- Ты в буквальном смысле единственный знакомый мне человек, который воротит нос от бесплатной поездки в Италию, - сказала Джейд, закатывая глаза.  
\- Пожалуй, поездка понравилась бы мне гораздо больше, если бы я не была ровно в одном пальто от неглиже, - Роуз улыбнулась официанту, который подошёл к столику с бутылкой белого вина. Она бросила взгляд на этикетку и подняла бровь. – Я так полагаю, всё это оплачивается кредиткой моего брата?  
\- Мы пришли к взаимовыгодному соглашению, - Джейд попробовала вино и кивнула официанту, который тут же наполнил их бокалы. – Я покрываю все его расходы на перелёты, а он в свою очередь, оплачивает еду и отель.  
\- Пожалуй, он может себе это позволить, верно? – сказала Роуз , пригубила вино и легонько чмокнула губами. – Если бы я знала, что наше материальное богатство, накопленное в игре, останется с нами после победы, я бы работала над его созданием куда более усердно.  
\- А зачем? Даже с учётом перевода дарбаксов в доллары Дейв остаётся богаче, чем большая часть маленьких стран... и несколько больших тоже. Он мог бы вообще ничего не делать, просто бросать деньги в огонь сорок часов в неделю, и всё равно ушёл бы на пенсию с небольшим тропическим островом в пятьдесят.  
\- Звучит просто ужасно, - Роуз жалостливо нахмурилась. – В таком случае, мне действительно стоит помочь моему брату избавиться от столь обременительного для него богатства.  
\- Он в буквальном смысле ничего не заметит, - Джейд закинула остатки своей пасты в рот. – Ладно, хватит болтать о пустяках; ты хотела поговорить?

Роуз моргнула, на мгновение положила вилку и сделала глоток вина.

\- Извини, телепортация на другой конец Атлантического океана в одном нижнем белье вызвало небольшое короткое замыкание в моём мозгу, - она покачала головой. – Мне просто нужна была... человеческая точка зрения на некоторые вопросы.  
\- Валяй, сестрёнка, - Джейд скрестила ноги и разгладила своё платье.  
\- Полагаю, ты и Непета переопределили смысл фразы "ладить как кошка с собакой"? – сказала Роуз, чуть улыбнувшись. Джейд закрыла глаза на долгое мгновение, прежде чем посмотреть на Роуз с самодовольной ухмылкой и выражением " ты-что-блин-издеваешься-надо-мной-Лалонд ", которому взгляд её брата и в подмётки не годится.  
\- Вау, ты, блин, первый человек во всей вселенной, который когда-либо пошутил на эту тему! – сказала Джейд с широкой фальшивой улыбкой. – Мои поздравления; ты и твой тупой братец способны приметить иронию уровня школьника третьего класса! Должно быть, ваши родители таааааак гордятся вами!  
\- Будучи единственным из нас, кто поступил в колледж, я очень надеюсь, что мои лингвистические навыки на надлежащем уровне, - Роуз подняла бокал в своеобразном тосте.  
\- Ха-ха-ха, - сухо произнесла Джейд, проглотив половину своего вина за раз. – Почему тебя заинтересовала Команда Котопёс?  
\- Команда... Котопёс?  
\- Прозвище Дейва, - сказала Джейд, потянувшись через стол и зацепив одну из равиоли Роуз. – Отвечай на вопрос.  
\- Просто... хотелось узнать, как вы ладите, - сказала Роуз, заслужив от Джейд долгий любопытствующий взгляд.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - Джейд чуть пожала плечами. – Она безвылазно сидит в Мозамбике последнюю пару месяцев и пытается разобраться, какие животные перенеслись сюда, когда остатки наших миров засунули в блендер. Пока что она обнаружила странный гибрид койота и гремучей змеи, который выглядит как творение какого-то безумного учёного, сбежавшее из лаборатории...

Роуз кивала, пока Джейд продолжала рассказывать о работе Непеты, время от времени потягивая вино и разглядывая венецианскую толпу. По улицам древнего города двигалась странная мешанина из людей и троллей, дома украшали фрески и статуи, посвящённые семье Медичи... которых теперь все обитатели мира, кроме игроков в SBURB, помнили как клан пурпурнокровных троллей.

Когда игра завершилась, шестнадцать Бета-игроков прибыли на странный мир, появившийся из слияния старых Земли и Альтернии, на котором люди и тролли эволюционировали бок о бок друг с другом с самого сотворения мира. История претерпела определённые изменения (теперь по крайней мере пятнадцать президентов Соединённых Штатов и вся династия Тюдор(р) были троллями), что делало уроки истории одновременно сбивающими с толку и куда более интересными. Почти каждая область науки оказалась перевёрнута с ног на голову, что сделало вещи вроде биологии значительно интереснее, чем они были раньше.

\- Я так понимаю, она и Эридан в... _отношениях_ , - сказала Роуз, на что Джейд опять закатила глаза при упоминании о кисмесисе её девушки.  
\- Даже, блин, не заводи разговор об этом, - Джейд покачала головой. – Я, блядь, всеми фибрами души ненавижу этого парня, и совсем не в смысле "о-боже-мой, ты такой мерзкий, давай целоваться". Ненавижу его так, что хочу столкнуть с лестницы всякий раз, как вижу его.  
\- Продолжай говорить в том же духе, и он решит, что ты с ним заигрываешь, - Роуз хихикнула.  
\- Поверь мне, мы уже беседовали на эту тему, - Джейд стащила ещё одну равиоли у Роуз, и та просто протянула тарелку на другой конец стола. – Он меня отшил, потому что он ненавистивстречается с Непетой, так что он всё же верный говнюк... не важно. Она довольна... Вроде бы?  
\- Сбивает с толку, верно? – сказала Роуз. Джейд молча пожала плечами.   
\- И это ты мне говоришь, - Джейд посмотрела на Роуз, когда официант подошёл, чтобы наполнить их бокалы. – Итаааааак, значит, это правда. Вриска и Канайя...  
\- Да, - сказала Роуз, разглаживая полы своего плаща и разглядывая каналы.  
\- Да ещё и в одном доме, - Джейд присвистнула и покачала головой. – Чёрт, по крайней мере, я могу свалить на четыре тысячи миль от Дельфиньего Хера, когда он нарисовывается на пороге.  
\- Никогда раньше я не завидовала игрокам Пространства так сильно, - сухо пробормотала Роуз, заслужив от Джейд сочувственный смешок.  
\- Значит, ты до сих пор не привыкла ко всему этому, - сказала Джейд, наблюдая, как Роуз качает головой в ответ. – Мдаааа, первый кисмесис всегда самый трудный... я так понимаю, Джон справляется с этим не лучше твоего, верно?  
\- Мы смотрим... много фильмов поздно ночью вместе, - сказала Роуз с усмешкой.  
\- Ой-ёй, и они только на первых месяцах своих отношений, - Джейд чуть поморщилась. – И как часто они...  
\- Скажем так: мы с Джоном хорошо знакомы с программами ночного телевидения на вторники, четверги и пятницы, - ворчливо ответила Роуз, протягивая руку на другой конец стола за равиоли.  
\- Итак, можно с уверенностью сказать, что твоя девушка в настоящее время чаще трахается со своей пиковой пассией, чем с тобой, - Роуз коротко кивнула в ответ. – Знаешь, для них это просто чёрный медовый месяц, полный ненависти, верно? Ты ведь знаешь, что означают новые отношения: всё такое необычное и возбуждающее. То же самое и тёмными отношениями; в первые пару месяцев отношений между Непетой и Эриданом можно было подумать, что она намертво приклеилась к его ноге.

Роуз вздохнула, подпёрла голову ладонью и посмотрела на вино в бокале перед ней. Она почувствовала, как рука Джейд сжимает её запястье с другого конца стола, и, подняв взгляд, увидела небольшую улыбку на её лице.

\- Но ты справишься с этим, - сказала Джейд, пожав плечом. – Ты сражаешься в неравной битве с обществом, которое восемнадцать лет твердило тебе, что у тебя должна быть только одна девушка или одни парень единовременно. Так что когда ты с разбегу окунаешься в культуру, которая имеет абсолютно другие представления о романтике, разумеется, ты окажешься немного... _обесмураженной_.  
\- Это технический термин? – спросила Роуз со смехом.  
\- Это термин Непеты, так что наверно да, - Джейд хихикнула и вернулась к поеданию пасты Роуз.  
\- Значит, справлюсь с этим? – Роуз усмехнулась. – Почему бы тебе просто не сказать мне, что ты сделала, и я могла бы поступить точно так же.

Джейд фыркнула, вытерла род от капель и покачала головой.

\- Поверь мне, ты не захочешь делать ровно _то же самое_ , что я сделала, чтобы справиться с этим.  
\- Ну, не говори раньше времени; думаю, к этому моменту я готова попробовать что угодно, - Роуз подняла свой бокал к губам. – Что ты начала делать, что помогло тебе справиться?

Джейд закончила жевать, пока Роуз делала длинный глоток вина.

\- Я начала трахаться с твоим братом, - спокойно сказала она, поднялась из-за стола и обогнула его, чтобы хлопнуть несколько раз по спине неожиданно подавившуюся Роуз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Сюжет закручивается...
> 
> Мне пришлось подредактировать тэги, поскольку идея для разговора с Джейд пришла мне в голову только что. Все новые пэйринги будут лишь упоминаться, а эта история сосредоточена на Джон/Роуз, Роуз/Канайя, Вриска/Роуз и Джон/Вриска. Возможно, я напишу побочную историю про Дейва/Джейд, потому что у меня есть пара хороших идей для них, но это позже.
> 
> Как обычно, отзывы категорически приветствуются! Я пытаюсь продумать этот новый мир, так что если у вас есть вопросы, или что-то не ясно, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать!


	3. Диаграммы и Тирамису

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Джейд проявляет изобретательность, посвящает Роуз в основные детали тролльей романтики и заказывает десерт.

\- Дыши, Роузи, дыши.

Официант с тревогой останавливается рядом, но Роуз отмахивается от него и наконец-то перестаёт кашлять. Она поправляет своё пальто, и Джейд возвращается на своё место за столом. Роуз улыбнулась официанту, который поклонился и ушёл, вновь оставив Джейд и Роуз наедине за их столиком.

\- Ты собираешься это доедать или я могу их съесть? – спросила Джейд, указывая на тарелку с равиоли. Роуз ответила ей пустым взглядом. - ...это означает да или...  
\- Когда? – тихо спросила Роуз.  
\- Прямо сейчас? – Джейд подтянула тарелку к себе. – Я хотела бы съесть это сейчас, если только ты не хочешь захватить их для собаки или...  
\- Нет, когда ты начала...  
\- А, трахаться с Дейвом, - Джейд кивнула. – Эмм... примерно семь месяцев назад.  
\- _Семь месяцев_?! – прошипела Роуз. – И за всё это время ты не удосужилась сказать мне об этом?  
\- У нас, в общем-то, не было возможности, - Джейд пожала плечами. – А что я должна была сказать? " _Привет, Роуз, счастливого Рождества! Почему мы полетели на самолёте, а не телепортировались, спросишь ты? Ну, это потому, что Клуб На Высоте не принимает в свои члены людей, которые пытаются трахаться во время варп-перехода, а список постельных подвигов Дейва включал в себя..._ "  
\- Ладно, я поняла, - Роуз подняла руку, перебив Джейд. – Значит, это было... примерно тогда, когда Терези и Непета разошлись?  
\- Вроде того, - сказала Джейд, сильно прищурившись, словно она пыталась что-то вспомнить. – Да, вроде бы, это было... Когда Непета гостила у Терези на выходных где-то в августе, и я решила на какое-то время заглянуть к нему, просто чтобы не сидеть дома.  
\- Значит, это после того, как он и Каркат перешли на бледные отношения? – сказала Роуз, припоминая неудобство странного недорасставания, через которое проходил Дейв чуть раньше в тот год.  
\- Ага. Я просто решила отвлечь его от этого, потом слово за слово, и не успели мы оглянуться, как...  
\- Ладно, остальное я представляю, - Роуз ущипнула переносицу. Какое-то время она не могла заставить себя посмотреть на Джейд, пока её подруга с собачьими ушами разбиралась с равиоли. – Я так понимаю, это не одна из тех вещей, которыми ты хотела бы делиться с Непетой...  
\- Да не важно, - Джейд пожала плечами. – Ничего нового ты ей всё равно не расскажешь.

Роуз моргнула на Джейд, поднялась и подошла к краю канала. С минуту она смотрела в воду, глубоко дыша, прежде чем вернуться к своему месту за столом.

\- Я повторюсь... _что_?! – прошипела она. – Ты хочешь мне сказать, что твоя девушка знает о том, что ты спишь с Дейвом?  
\- Не представляю, как она могла бы не знать об этом, - Джейд пожала плечами. – По большому счёту, я сказала ей в тот же день, как это случилось; кажется, я ей написала короткое сообщение на следующее утро.  
\- И... она нормально к этому относится?!  
\- Абсолютно, - Джейд закинула остатки пасты себе в рот. – Вообще-то, именно она предложила это... ну, не конкретно с Дейвом, но всё же...  
\- Прошу прощения, ты хочешь сказать мне, что твоя девушка умышленно попыталась заставить тебя завести отношения с кем-то ещё? – спросила Роуз, залпом опрокинула свой бокал и кивнула в сторону пустой бутылки проходившему мимо официанту.  
\- Это... трудно объяснить,- сказала Джейд, снова открывая меню. – Нам стоит заказать десерт, пока мы ждём... тирамису или шоколадный торт?

Джейд подняла взгляд на раскрасневшуюся Роуз, молча смотрящую в пространство широко открытыми глазами.

\- По-моему, ты из тех девушек, что любят шоколадный торт, - сказала Джейд, сделав заказ официанту, когда он вернулся с ещё одной бутылкой вина. Роуз перевела взгляд на стол и увидела, что Джейд что-то чертит на листике бумаги, вырванном из тетради, которую она достала из своей сумочки.

\- Хорошо... значит, троллья романтика, - Джейд пощёлкала по четырём квадрантам на диаграмме, которую она нарисовала на листе. – Она выглядит как большая и сложная катастрофа, но тебе просто нужно помнить о том, что когда она работает, она работает. Все получают именно то, что им нужно, если каждый квадрант заполнен кем-то, кто не сумасшедший клоун-маньяк.

Роуз кивнула и сделала ещё глоток вина, пока Джейд подтаскивала свой стул, чтобы сесть рядом. Она обвела кружками квадранты, отмеченные пиками и червями.

\- Теперь, только эти два квадранта мы, люди, на самом деле считаем "романтическими", - сказала Джейд, показывая кавычки пальцами. – Хотя на самом деле это просто два квадранта, которые связаны с сексом. Это единственные два, с которыми у людей возникают трудности, потому что мы обычно смешиваем любовь и секс друг с другом.  
\- Ты всё это хорошо продумала, - сказала Роуз.  
\- Не забывай, кто моя девушка, - Джейд помахала ручкой и достала ещё один лист бумаги. – Теперь... романтика троллей - это система, построенная на контроле и балансе, где каждый член даёт троллям что-то, в чём они нуждаются. Трефы удостоверяются, что тролли не слишком увлекутся и не навредят друг другу слишком сильно. Бубны нужны для эмоциональной поддержки. Черви дают симпатию в безжалостном обществе, а Пики гарантируют, что оба партнёра достаточно сильны, чтобы справиться со всем, что бросит в них Альтерния. Если коротко, система основывается на уверенности, - сказала Джейд, когда официант вернулся с их десертами. – Когда ты с кем-то, ты знаешь, что тебе не нужно делать абсолютно всё самостоятельно. Ты знаешь это благодаря комбинации тебя и трёх других троллей, твоих партнёров по квадрантам, которая гарантирует, что ты будешь безопасен, счастлив и ухожен, потому что... ну, тролли считают, что один единственный партнёр всё это обеспечить для кого-то другого не может.

Роуз моргнула, переваривая подразумеваемый подтекст, перевела взгляд на Джейд и медленно начала осознавать смысл её слов.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что... Непета хотела, чтобы ты нашла себе кого-то ещё, чтобы... что, удостовериться, что ты счастлива, пока она... – Роуз замолкла и прокашлялась в кулак. Джейд кивнула.  
\- Вся система квадрантов устроена так, чтобы они могли удовлетворять свои нужды без чувства вины, - сказала Джейд, подцепила большой кусок тирамису на вилку и отправила себе в рот. – Они не против того, чтобы их Мейтсприт где-то был со своим Кисмесисом, потому что у них есть собственный Кисмесис, с которым надо разобраться. И даже если у кого-то один из его сексуальных квадрантов не был заполнен, они всё равно могли бы заполнить пустое место в своих отношениях в любой момент. Так, а вот здесь всё становится запутанно, - продолжила Джейд, подобрав второй лист бумаги и смяв его в шарик, который она положила рядом с нарисованной диаграммой. – Вот этот маленький шарик – это то, как человеческие отношения выглядят с точки зрения тролля, который привык, что у них всё так чисто и сбалансированно. Вместо заполнения одной роли в жизни человека он теперь должен заполнять все четыре, и даже больше. Он должен быть твоим единственным любовником, он должен заботиться о тебе _и_ бросать тебе вызов, _и_ беречь от угроз, _и_ выталкивать тебя из привычной среды, _и_... ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню.  
\- Я... никогда не думала об этом в таком ключе, - Роуз глубокомысленно закусила губу.  
\- Даже если ты считаешь, что ты не требовательна, это не так. По крайней мере, с их точки зрения. Первая крупная ссора, которая произошла между мной и Непетой, была именно из-за этого, и она закончилась маленькой демонстрацией, которую я только что показала тебе.

Роуз долго смотрела на смятый в шарик лист бумаги.

\- Думаешь, Канайя чувствует то же самое? – наконец, спросила она, нахмурившись.  
\- Не знаю, - Джейд пожала плечами. – Она не моя девушка... но не исключено.  
\- Это очень помогло, - Роуз фыркнула и принялась за свой кусок торта.  
\- Посмотри на это с такой стороны, - Джейд допила своё вино. – Она любит тебя и хочет, чтобы ты была счастлива, точно также как ты любишь её и хочешь, чтобы она была счастлива. Поскольку ты любишь её, ты позволяешь ей строить отношения с Вриской, которая делает с ней вещи, которые не можешь делать ты. Я знала, что не могла дать Непете всё, чего она хотела, и она тоже не могла быть единственной, кого я люблю в своей жизни. Поэтому мы пришли к... компромиссу, который не особенно вписывается ни в тот, ни в другой стиль романтики. Возможно, тебе придётся сделать то же самое, - закончила Джейд, и Роуз глубокомысленно нахмурилась.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что моя девушка, возможно, захочет, чтобы я спала с кем-то другим ради блага наших отношений? – спросила она, медленно моргая.  
\- Я хочу сказать, что она может предложить это. И это всё, что я могу сказать, в принципе. Когда я проверяла в последний раз, у меня не было серой кожи, сплошных клыков во рту, и я не трахалась одновременно с тобой и Вриской... ну, то есть, не одновременно... но в твоём случае это может сработать. Попробуй толкнуть в её сторону эту идею; посмотри, что она об этом думает.  
\- Теперь ты предлагаешь мне сообразить на троих? – Роуз фыркнула в свой торт.  
\- Ну, как-то раз Непета захотела насолить Эридану за то, что он переписывался с кем-то прямо во время секса с ней, так что мы с ней и Дейвом...  
\- О боже, я об этом _не_ спрашивала, - Роуз положила вилку и оттолкнула от себя тарелку, мысленно представляя, что вытворяли её друзья с ей братом. – Продолжай в том же духе, и, возможно, я вообще ни с кем больше никогда не захочу заниматься сексом...

И хотя это могло бы решить проблему Роуз, решение явно было не самым привлекательным...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Ещё больше объяснений!
> 
> Прошу прощения за то, что мы не сразу переходи к порнографии, но я пытаюсь описать необычность ситуации, в которой находятся Роуз и Джон. Продвигаемся не особенно быстро в данном случае, так что спасибо всем, что всё ещё остаётесь со мной!


End file.
